


Mornings

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [200]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny loves it, Clothes Sharing, M/M, Sam in Benny's shirt, Sam in his boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Usually, Sam dresses fully before leaving the room in the morning.This morning is different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Sam...isn't fully dressed? Is that a warning?

Benny’s flipping pancakes when he hears a quiet scuffling of bare feet from the hall. “Almost ready,” he calls over his shoulder, not turning from his perfectly cooked breakfast. “An’ coffee’s done.”

“Thanks, Benny,” Sam says, voice as tired as it always is pre-coffee, but nevertheless grateful.

“Sure thing, Sugar. Can’t have ya goin’ without, can I?” he asks, just as he turns to look at the hunter.

Then he stops, and blinks, and forgets about the pancake sizzling on the griddle. “Holy hell,” he mutters low under his breath, eyes raking over Sam’s form.

Sam usually dresses for the day before leaving their room. Some part of him wants to be ready to go, or feels more secure all wrapped up in his day clothes, Benny isn’t sure, but it’s a thing regardless.

But today, today Sam is wearing the underwear he slept in. His long, tan, _beautiful_  legs are exposed, the fabric cupping his ass, showing it off, and Benny could stare for hours. Sure, he saw it in their room, not an hour ago. But there’s something special about seeing it out here.

He could stare at Sam in those boxer briefs all day, and he might, if he wasn’t just as distracted by the shirt. Because it’s not Sam’s. It’s too big in the shoulders and chest, and just barely long enough to reach the hem of his underwear. Benny imagines it pulled up, when Sam grabbed his coffee mug. It sits awkwardly.

It looks stunning.

Benny pulled that shirt off of himself the night before, leaving in thrown haphazardly on a chair. He’s certain it didn’t look nearly as good then. It certainly never looked so good on himself.

He practically feels himself salivating over Sam, who shifts uncomfortably, coffee mug clutched close. “What?” he asks.

“Sugar, ya look _gorgeous_  this mornin’,” Benny says fervently.

Sam blushes and ducks his head. “Your pancakes are burning,” he returns.

Benny swears and sets to rescuing breakfast, but resolves not to let the matter drop.

Once they’re seated at the table, Sam with coffee and pancakes, Benny with his own mug of breakfast, Benny brings it up again.

“Sugar, don’t think I’ve ever seen anythin’ prettier in the mornin’,” Benny says. “An’ I _do_  wake up ta ya every day. It’s a hard bar to beat.”

Sam’s still flushing. “I just didn’t…feel like getting dressed,” he mutters.

“Lucky for me, then,” Benny says. “Ya can forego it more often, if ya want. An’ if ya need an invitation–my shirts are yours. Please.”

“You really like this,” Sam concludes, looking up from his plate.

Benny grins and sets his half-empty mug aside. “I _really_  like it,” he promises. “When you’re done your food, we can go back to bed. Show ya how much.”

Sam flushes, but Benny notices with some satisfaction that he starts eating his pancakes a little faster.


End file.
